Smoking
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: Smoking has always been something Snake had done, and it's time to let go. Slight yaoi. Snake/Link


Smoking.

It was something he'd been doing for a long time. It should have been expected since his "father" was a smoker of cigars, but he'd always prefer a cigarette over one of those.

Often times he'd been questioned on why he smoked, chastised for tossing the butts when there was no ashtray or anything to properly dispose of them with, and lectured on the dangerous health effects they had.

He'd cut down a bit since he arrived at the Smash Mansion, where he was only allowed to smoke outdoors and there were children often around him. He didn't indorse smoking, but that didn't mean he had to quit himself.

He smoked the death sticks mainly because they calmed his nerves and made him feel almost at peace. Back when he was younger he used them to calm his nerves before hang gliding when he was in Zanzibar Land under the advice of Master Miller, who could tell he was a wreck about having to do such a thing as hang gliding, something he couldn't understand why other people did for _fun_.

In short, he needed them. Nothing could really calm him down besides the cigarettes. Well, nothing but the hero of Hyrule, anyway. Link knew just what to say that could make him relax, nearly putting the cigarettes to shame. And he was thankful for that, because he was never hard to find and the advice and relaxation was free, unlike cigarettes. And, also unlike Link, the smokes were damaging to his health. He wasn't going to live forever, and smoking was helping tick that life clock down even faster. He could access Link at just about any given time, though he wouldn't wake the poor man up at midnight or the crack of dawn, just out of common courtesy. It was times like those, say at maybe three o'clock in the morning when he couldn't sleep and felt a bunch of stress piling on him was when he'd enjoy a smoke.

Link often asked him to quit. Not told, not demanded, but simply requested. And each time he'd do it, it got harder and harder to refuse. How he could say no every time he did not know. It was torture to see the disappointed look on his face, but he pulled through. Only the people with the hardest of shells could bear to disappoint the Hylian male. But Link would say something like, "Oh okay." or "Alright then…" and quickly change the subject.

Snake sat outside on the front steps, a cigarette in his hand, freshly lit and not yet puffed. It was dark, about eleven at night and nothing to do but simply sleep or smoke, and the mercenary went with the latter as he was in need of a smoke. Although he didn't smoke as often as before, the nicotine cravings were existent and as needy as ever. Just as he was ready to puff on the death stick, a hand took it away and sat next to him.

"-?!" Snake remained inaudible as he saw who it was, the urge to tranquilize the person who so rudely took his cigarette gone in a flash.

"Do you really need this?"

"… Yeah."

"Why?"

Snake rose an eyebrow. This was odd; Link had never questioned him about it before.

"Because I need it. Now give it back."

"Tell me why you "need" it."

Snake sighed. Was he really about to open up for once? He never liked talking about himself.

"I need it… because it calms me. I feel peaceful when I smoke and always have, even as a teenager. Happy?"

"No. You don't need these to relax your nerves. You have me for that."

"You're not always available…"

"Yes I am and you know it. We live in the same house, in the same dorm! It doesn't take but a few steps from your bed to mine and you know that."

"But… My body needs them. Trust me, you don't wanna see me when I'm niccin'."

"I do want to. Because that means you haven't been smoking. These are cancer sticks, Snake. Your life span is cut in half by these damn things."

The brunet sighed again, "Can I have my smoke back now?"

"No. I'll help you get rid of this addiction, and I'll help you alleviate stress."

"Promise?"

"You know I'm a man of my word."

Snake exhaled, "I'm stressed now though."

The blond simply smirked and placed a hand on Snake's cheek, leaning in and briefly pecking his lips, "You only got that because you didn't take a puff of this yet. Now, do you want my help?"

"Yeah…"

"Then stomp out the cigarette."

The mercenary let out some air before taking the smoke and staring at it. Was he ready to give up his lifeline?

Snake answered his internal question and threw it on the ground, standing up and stomping it out. From here on out, he wouldn't be smoking any longer. He wouldn't be getting longer kisses—or any at all— if he kept up the bad habit. From here on out, Link was his new lifeline.


End file.
